Inside My World
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: One distress call and he was back within seconds. He always came back when she called for help.
1. The Return

**Inside My World**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. None of the main characters. Zip. Nadda.**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Eleventh Doctor, Susan F, Clara, Tenth Doctor, War Doctor.**

**Summary: One distress call and he was back within seconds. He always came back when she called for help.**

**A/N: Alternates between first person and third person chapters. I will say at the beginning of every chapter. Italics will be flashbacks but there will not be a lot of them.**

**The Return**

**Susan POV.**

_I don't know how it happened. One day I was planning my wedding and the next I was back in that little blue box, screaming at monsters and running from the monsters. For the love of Gallifrey, there was a lot more running than there used to be. He looked younger but he was older, all at the same time. I could see it in his eyes. He could see it in my eyes. A few years after I met David, I regenerated. A slightly older body. Before I looked like a human 16 year old but now I look like a young woman in a mid-20s body. That started it. My regeneration. The Daleks came back. For me. For my residual energy from the regeneration process. They did it to enslave the human race once again. They did it in a matter of days of their arrival. Once again the humans were in hiding. David, Tyler and people, who knew who I was, hid me well. Only a few knew I was an actual alien. Well, to them I was an alien. To me they were the aliens._

_Six months after the return of the Daleks, they caught some of us. Most of the main resistance had been caught. That included me. I was trapped. David was trapped. As was Tyler. I need the old man back. I know he left for the best but I want him back. To these humans he is an old man but to me, he is wonderful. He is my grandfather._

_I struggle against the cold, metal restraints. Trying to break free. I did this everyday fully knowing that I was stuck here until I was freed. On my left David lay on an identical table. He had given up breaking out from his restraints. He looked as if he had given up altogether. I don't blame him. No one came. No one would come for us. Only the Daleks. Why had they not changed us into robomen? Like they had with Tyler. We see him occasionally but I know he is not Tyler any more. He will no longer be Tyler._

"_David?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to alert the Daleks._

"_Susan." His voice breaking as he spoke my name. It hurt me to hear him like that. They had tortured us both for information. We didn't five them any but the Daleks knew we were important to the resistance. Especially when they discovered that I was from Gallifrey. "Are you all right, my darling?" He asked, turning his head to face me._

"_I am. Still trying to get out. Not working though." I gave a small, but weak, chuckle. The Daleks kept us alive but we needed proper food and water. "We maybe captives but I am glad that we are still together."_

"_Me too." Giving me a small smile._

_After being held captive for two weeks, we managed to escape from our restraints and our room. But David was recaptured within moments and was still with the Daleks. He told me to run and get help. I did. I ran as fast as I could. Before I did, I kissed him and promised that I would be back soon. That's when the blue box came back into my life. I sent out a distress signal to the mad man. He came without question._

* * *

"I don't care any more. We're putting all of our resources together and we are getting David back." These stupid men angered me. If this was Tyler instead of me, they would not be arguing back. We would be fighting to get David back that second. Not wasting our breath on arguments.

None of these men were in the original resistance. To be fair, they were prisoners last time. But now they wanted to fight. I can give them that. But I wanted David. He was our leader. I wanted our leader to be free more than defeating the Daleks. "Susan." Mark, one of the oldest men here, stepped forward and spoke up. "We want David back but he is in the middle of a Dalek force. We need to plan this properly."

Sighing heavily, I turned and stormed from the room. "This is ridiculous!" I just walked and walked. When I finally came to a stop, I found myself in mine and David's office. Well, it wasn't a real office. Just a room with a desk. We did all of our planning in here. When the Daleks returned, I tried to build a bomb, which could disarm them or destroy them. When we started, I found that we didn't have the right materials. We gave up. We did start planning our own wedding but we gave up on that too because we wanted to marry in the open air and not in the stuffy underground.

"We need help." I stood in the room and stared at the damp wall. I subconsciously rubbed the back of my neck. I felt something cold touch my fingers. My necklace. I never told David that I went back for the key. I wanted a little bit of home with me. I never told David as he wanted me to let go of my previous life altogether. Not forget but to let go. I pulled the key from around my neck and held it tightly. The grooves digging into the flesh of my hand. I didn't care. I needed to feel it again. I needed to feel pain again. To tell me that everything was real. The pain gave me hope. It gave me hope that the grumpy old man would came back and help me. To help us all. I was about to pull out the communicator device. I had begun making it when I escaped from the Daleks. I stopped myself from making the call.

If I called him back, what would happen then? He would take me away from here. He would make me leave David behind just because there was a threat on my life. The Daleks would always threaten Earth if they knew I was here. I would have to leave. But I didn't want to leave. I looked down at my key. "I could hide," speaking to myself as I stare at the silver object in my hand. I remember my father teaching me a way to hide my identity. It was hiding in plain sight, he called it. He taught me how to do it with a few pieces of jewellery. I could do it with a key. I knew I could.

* * *

I had been all around the base and found the right tools and materials to make my device. The others shouted at me as I pushed past them. But their shouts were ignored by me. I told the others what I was doing. But I told them that I was hiding my identity from the Daleks. Sort of true. I loved the mad man, who would be coming, but I didn't want to leave David. For three straight days and two nights I worked to the device working. I didn't even sleep. I tested it on the others and it worked. I should work on the Daleks and on my grandfather. The Doctor. He was no longer my grandfather as long as I wore this key around my neck. I walked the long walk to a higher underground station. I had gone to a deserted part of London to send the message. I brought the communicator to my lips. I knew I was taking a big risk in sending this message. But the Daleks feared the man I was about to call for. I had tuned the communicator device to the key of the TARDIS so it would directly go to him in the TARDIS.

A deep breath, "this is Earth, in the 22nd Century. I send a distress signal out to the Doctor. Please help us. The Daleks have returned. We need you." I need you, I thought to myself as I paused to take a breath. "Please hurry. We have lost hope since our leader, David Campbell, was captured. Please help." I cut off communications quickly and ran out of there. I had to get out of there as quick as I could. We were using the sewers and underground routes as our way of getting from one side of London to the other. We had abandoned the higher underground routes as the Daleks could detect our movements if we were higher up. I did make it safely back to base. As soon as I walked through the base doors, there had been a sighting of a blue box.

* * *

My Lord! He looked so young. He wasn't the old man I used to know. Of course our people could regenerate. But I never expected him to look as he did. Dark, floppy hair, piercing blue eyes, a rather large chin and so much energy. My grandfather. My Doctor was in an old body and could sometimes barely move but this one would not keep still. "So, who is the one who called me?" His eyes scanning around the room. Looking for someone in particular. He was looking for me. I could see it in his eyes. He focused on every woman in the room.

I stepped forward. "I did. Catherine Jones." I held out my hand and he shook it briefly. "We are desperate, Doctor. They came back all too soon. We don't know what to do. David and Tyler were the one who made the plans and we followed them. They made a back up plan. To call you if anything went wrong."

"What about Susan?" He asked eagerly. "Susan Foreman?" My device had worked. He could not tell that I was from Gallifrey. He looked around me and the room, hoping to find the real me.

"Susan left moments after the Daleks' arrival. No one knows where but she just vanished." I had to keep up the lie and hoped he believed me.

He looked disappointed. "Oh right." I wanted to tell him the truth but I knew he would not let me stay any more. "No matter. Let us get to the bottom of this. The Daleks returned. They just returned? Out of the blue?" His eyes focused on me. I thought he had seen through my cloaking key.

"Yes." I nodded. "We don't understand. We thought they would stay away for good." Pretending to be human was harder than I thought. I had to pretend that I didn't know much about my people's greatest enemy. I found it had to not shout out and tell him who I really was. I loved my grandfather with all my heart but I wanted to remain with David more.

"No. This is probably the secondary fleet. If anything happened to the first, they would step in unless something else drew them here." His eyes searched the room. "Anyway," rubbing his hands together and finally straightening his bow tie. "Clara, are you coming?" I looked to his latest companion. I stopped myself from scoffing. She looked younger than I did.

"Bloody hell," I muttered and walked away. "We don't need any more lives at risk." Turning around to face them all. "Doctor, you were called as we know that you are one of the few people who knows how to defeat the Daleks."

He gave me a broad smile. "Quite right." In all his energy, he did a 360 degree turn and smiled widely. "Where are they being held captive?"

"Westminster Abbey." Will, one of the senior resistance member, spoke up. "Heavily guarded since we attempted to free the prisoners a few days ago."

"Right," the Doctor spoke up and was still smiling broadly. "How do you travel across the city?"

"Like any normal Londoner in the old days. The tube. Well, we walk along the tracks." Karl, the oldest member of the group, spoke up. "It's how Catherine was able to send you a distress call. She went to a safe place, far from the Daleks, and sent the message."

He turned to face me. "You can take me there. The less there are of us, the easier it will be to free those who are captured." My heart pounded furiously in my chest as he stared at me. I have no idea what he was doing. I began to think that he knew who I really was. I hope not. I was not going anywhere. "We'll leave as soon as we can. Do you have any weapons?"

"Of course." I nodded and smiled slightly at him. Nervousness filling me. "They are not the best but they work."

"Get as many as you can." He placed a hand on my shoulder before he turned away, examining the junk we had on the large table. It was just junk. I had examined it and it was useless. Even more knowledge, I could not make use of it. But the Doctor could probably make some use of the stuff.

I was about to walk away when his companion came up to me. "I'll come with you." She gave me a sweet and genuine smile. She seemed nice. We walked in silence through the tunnels. Weaving our way passed the refugees and the chairs, which were in the tunnels. After a few moments, she spoke, "I'm Clara."

"Catherine" Giving her a smile as we walked. "I'm sorry I'm so quiet. Not very talkative today." We smiled at each other. "How long have you been with the Doctor?"

"I don't know. Started a few years ago but he drops me home every so often." She smiled as we turned into the junk room. Well, that's what I called it. There was junk in there but it was useful junk. Stuff we could fashion into weapons. I watched Clara out of the corner of my eye as I put a pile of weapons together. She was just walking around the room, taking in every detail. The silence was deafening. "Does your family know where you are?"

"No." She shook her head but she was still smiling. "Friends of mine do. Well, two kids I look after." Picking up an old gun, which has no bullets in it.

"That's good."

"What about your family? Are they here?"

I shook my head. "No. They went missing during the first Dalek invasion and I haven't seen them since. I don't think they survived." Shrugging my shoulders a little. "David found me after the Daleks were defeated. I found a whole new family in the resistance." I gave her small smile as I handed her a couple of guns and put the other guns on my back.

We were about to walk out when she stopped me. "Who is Susan?" She asked curiously.

Here came more lies. I hated lying but it was for the best. "She was David's partner. The two of them were the first to set up the resistance when the Daleks returned. But she soon ran away. Nobody knows why. She just did." I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the weapons further onto my shoulder. "Come on. The sooner we defeat these Daleks, the better it is for all of us." I leaned back again the table. "I'm so tired. I haven't been this tired in a long time." Which was true. The last tie I was this tired was on Gallifrey when I was a small girl. Time travel does that to you. You could visit a thousand planets in less than a day. Now, I was normal. I liked it that way but not without David. I felt so lost.

Clara jumped onto the table next to me. "Did you meet the Doctor before? You seemed to recognise him when he walked through the door."

I laughed and shook my head. Here were more lies. "I was in hiding during the last invasion. When I became friends with Susan, she would tell us all about the Doctor. That is probably why it looked like I recognised him." Smiling at her as I stood up straight. "Come on. We need to get moving."


	2. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

**3rd Person**

Everyone watched the Doctor as he gave orders and assembled weapons, even making new ones. No one bothered him or spoke to him unless he spoke to them first. Susan watched him from her perch, a table that sat against a back wall in the large open room. Everyone seemed optimistic just because the Doctor was here. "Do you know what you are doing?" Mark asked Susan, standing next to her and watching the young man rushing around the area.

"I do," said Susan. Her fingers playing with the chain of her necklace, where her key was hanging and hidden under her shirt. "I just need to get David out. Once David is out, he and I will go back to our normal life. The Doctor will go back to his life without me."

"You are his family," he spoke quietly. "Why not go back with him but with David?"

She laughed lightly. "I want to be safe and I want to have an identity. Here, I have an identity." She climbed off the table and leant against it next to Mark. "Would you rather David and I leave?"

Mark laughed and shook his head. "Of course not. Who would boss me around if you left?" He kissed her cheek and left her alone.

Susan watched him walk away. Mark was always the father figure of the new resistance. He was always protective of the younger members of the group especially to Susan. Mark walked to the Doctor and seemed to be offering to come with the search party, which the Doctor seemed to agree to. "I volunteer too." Susan said out loud.

"We have too many people as it is." The Doctor disagreed with her.

She glared at him. Something that would never happen when he was a younger man and in their previous regenerations. "If it wasn't for me, you would not be here."

They kept their gazes locked. Neither one would look away. Both stubborn as the other. "Fine. I just do not want to be responsible for more lives." He looked away from her first and turned around to the guns on the table. "Get ready." There were only 10 people leaving with the Doctor. Clara, Susan and Mark were three of the party. The party of 10 changed into uniforms and into armour.

* * *

Fear and excitement filled the rescue party. Especially for Susan. She was hopefully going to see David again and return to her life as normal. Return to being human. Or acting human. She gripped her gun tightly as the rescue party of 10 silently walked down the underground train tracks. She hoped and prayed that the prisoners were still alive. More importantly, David was alive. If he wasn't alive, she had no idea what she would do. She would be lost without him. "We will fine, Catherine." Mark wrapped his arm around her. "I promise."

"Will we find David?" She whispered softly.

"I hope so." He chuckled quietly. "You are becoming very irritating without David."

Susan chuckled lightly, "Thanks(!)," she said sarcastically.

"Hush!" The voice of the Doctor said from the head of the column. "We are close now."

Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought about how close she was to David. She missed him terribly and she was believing that he was still alive. They were going to marry, have children and grow old together. Well, he was going to grow old faster than her but they would always be together. As much as she loved her Grandfather, she did not want to go back to the life she had with him. All the running, being frightened and not belonging in one place. They were very close now. She was close. David was close. Adrenaline ran through. She would do anything to get David and the others say. That would include risking her own neck to save them. They had reached the hidden door. The Daleks probably already knew they were there but this was the safest way to get in and out. "I'm coming, David. I'm coming," whispering softly to herself.

They all got into the Dalek main compound without any problem. "This way." She heard someone say. They all turned down a corridor.

Susan did not remember this part of the compound. "This is wrong," she hissed. "You are going the wrong way." Keeping her voice low as she pushed to the front to get to her Grandfather. "It's back that way." Pointing behind her.

"How do you know?" He spun around to face her.

"I got away last time. I escaped. Only just. Not without having to endure days of torture." Tears began to well up in her eyes. The pain of having to leave David sat in her mind and heart constantly. This time she was not leaving without him. Even if he was dead. But she knew deep down that he was not dead. Susan would know if he was dead.

"I know where I am going." The Doctor hissed back at her.

She gripped his arm with her free hand, her other hand still grasping her gun. "You do not. I dream about this place every time I fall asleep. I dream from the moment I escaped to the moment I was rescued. Don't you dare tell me that I am wrong." Her voice an angry whisper.

He could see the determination in her eyes. There was something about those eyes that he could not put his finger on it. A familiar fire and a familiar stubbornness. She was familiar but there was no way he knew her. She was human. "This is the way. I have studied every inch of that map."

She growled in frustration, "why are you always so infuriating?"

"Always?" Clara butted in. "You have only just met him today."

Susan had put her foot in it. She had given away her secret. "All you have done it argue with us." She tried to pick it up. Saved her secret. "We asked you for help. Not to boss us around."

He studied her carefully. "I know you... Somehow." He stepped up to her, close to her face. "I don't know why. I just do."

She raised an eyebrow. "Get on with it. We have a lot of good men being held here and I want them out."

He said nothing more and just continued on the way, going the same way they all had been walking. "She's bossy," he mumbled to Clara, causing the younger woman to laugh softly. "Through here." He turned an immediate right down a long corridor. The Daleks had forced the robomen to build extra sections throughout their base.

"I recognise this part." Susan whispered. "I remember being brought here the first time. We are close." Her grip tightened on her gun. She was praying continuously that David would still be alive.

The Doctor stopped outside a door. "In here. I've found them." Pointing his sonic screwdriver at the lock. Unlocking the door.

Susan could not help herself. She pushed past the Doctor and moved inside the room. "He's not here." She looked at every person, who were hiding in the shadows. "David?"

"He's not here." Mark came to her side and held her arm.

"I'm not stopping." She yanked her arm away from him. "Take the others and go. Get them out of here. I'll find David. Give me twenty minutes and then blow this place up." She moved further into the room, which led to other large rooms with metal tables and machines. She would carefully open the doors as she went inside.

"You stupid girl," the Doctor was following her with Clara not far behind. "Don't wander off. I know you know that the Daleks are dangerous. But going off alone is not a great idea."

"There are more missing. I need to find them." She did not stop as she spoke to him. "I need to find him," mumbling to herself as they moved in the shadows.

His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hiding spot. "Shhhh..." He placed his hand over her mouth when she attempted to protest. "Daleks," hissing in her ear. She froze in place as she heard one move close by. She never saw the creature. "It's gone," whispered the Doctor as he released her. "We need to leave before they suspect anything."

Susan spun around to face him. "No," growling at him in anger. She was going to stand her ground and she was going to find David. "I am going to find the person I need. We don't have long because Mark is going to blow this place even if we are still in here."

"What?" Clara said in shock. Looking at her and then at the Doctor.

"Let's move." Susan said as she pulled away from the Doctor and carefully moved out into the open. "We have 15 minutes." She turned down a corridor, checking every room. Two minutes of looking, she found what she was looking for. "No!" She gasped and ran into the room, not caring if there was any dangers in there. "David!" She cried, which caused alarms to go off and Dalek voices began to drift in their direction.

"David?" The Doctor questioned as he pulled Clara into the room and locking the door behind them. "We don't have long. The Daleks know we are here. We need to get out of here."

Susan said nothing as she stood next to the unconscious body of David. "David?" Shaking him slightly. "I'm here! I came back." She kissed his forehead. "Wake up. We are here to get you out." Stroking his hair, trying to wake him up. But nothing. She looked up at the Doctor and Clara, who were standing at the foot of the table, just watching him. "Why isn't he waking up?" Tears were running down her cheeks. "Wake him up. Get him out of here."

The Doctor waved his screwdriver over him. "He's alive. But the Daleks have put him in a stable state of unconsciousness. Only they can wake him up. If I even try to wake him up, he will die. There is nothing we can do."

"No." Shaking her head. Her lower lip trembling. Tears running down her cheeks. "Doctor, please. Save him. I beg you."

"Who are you?" The Doctor ignored her request. He was determined to discover the truth about her.

She wiped away her tears. "I am his sister. Please. He is the only person I have left in the world." The lies were growing but it was to stop herself from revealing her true identity and being forced to leave Earth. A place she loved so much.

He shook his head. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can't, Catherine. I am so sorry. We need to leave now."

"No! No!" She pulled away from him and returned to David's side. "I'm not leaving him."

The Doctor gave her no choice. He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from David. "Catherine, we have to leave." It took the Doctor and Clara to pull the distraught woman away from the body of David. They had to drag her through the corridors and through another exit, which the Doctor had discovered when he had studied the maps carefully.

"Where are we going?" Clara called as they ran through the chaos. Outside, Daleks were fighting the resistance but the resistance were winning, thanks to the Doctor's enhanced weapons.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor shouted as they pulled Susan through the chaos.

"NO!" Susan screamed. "Take me back!" But it was too late. She was pulled into the TARDIS and the Doctor deadlocked the doors. "Take me back!" She screamed at him and turned to hit the doors of the TARDIS with her fists. "Take me back!" She sobbed in despair. Forgetting everything about her lies, she ran to the TARDIS console and tried to unlocked the door. "Unlock them now! Take me back to him!" Falling to her knees in sobs. Throwing her gun to the metal flooring.

The Doctor watched her from the console as he flicked switches and flew the TARDIS.

Clara went to comfort Susan. "Catherine. You need to calm down. I am sorry we could not save your brother."

"He is not my brother!" She shouted at Clara and stood to her feet. She glared at them both. "Take me back! Break all the rules of Time and save him! Do anything! Please! The TARDIS can do anything!"

"How do you know about the rules of Time? How do you know what this is! You have not even said that it is alien or anything like that." The Doctor asked in disbelief, "who are you?"

"Don't you know yet!" She knew it was time. She had no choice. She pulled her key from under her armour and jerked the necklace from her neck. "Take a look." Throwing the key on the floor.

He took a step back and shook his head. "No. Not you."

"Yes. Me." Glaring at him. "Now!" She bent down and picked up the gun, pointing it at him. "Take me back!" Threatening him as she kept the gun pointed at him. "Get him back from me."

"Susan." He stepped towards her, not caring that he had a gun pointed at him. "It's too late." He placed his hand on top of the gun. He could feel her trembling. She wasn't going to shoot him. "My darling, I cannot change that time line. I wish I could." Taking the gun from her hands and discreetly handing it to Clara. "I really wish I could. Forgive me."

Shaking her head and her lower lip trembling. "I cannot." But with all the emotions running through her, all she needed was him. She fell into his arms and sobbed. "Grandfather." Both of them cried in each others' arms. He cried for her and she cried for the loss of David.


	3. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

**3rd Person**

The Doctor held her as she fell to her knees. Her sobs echoed around the control room. "Please take me back!" The two were kneeling on the floor. His arms tight around her and her hands gripping the back of his jacket. Desperately trying to keep hold of him. "Grandfather, please."

"You know I can't, Susan." He kissed the side of her head in comfort. "I can take you back to London to your life or you can come with us."

She pulled away from him and stood up angrily. "Go back? How can I go back when I have nothing to go back for?" Shouting at him as she moved around the console. Trying to avoid him. "David was my roots! He kept me there! Why do you think I hid myself from you? I did not want to leave Earth. It was my home but only because David was there. Now he is gone! I have nothing left."

"Stay with us," offered Clara, trying to put her arm around Susan to comfort her.

But Susan pushed her off. Anger rose in her. "No!" She turned her back on them and held onto the railing. "I don't want to be with you. You made this happen! You brought the Daleks to Earth. They are your enemies. Not Earth's!" She gritted her teeth to suppress her real anger. She wanted to hit him and continue begging him to take her back. To rescue David. "Take me back to Gallifrey. Just push me out and fly away! Fly away again. Leaving me alone and scared."

He said nothing. He looked down at the lever in front of him. "I can't. It's gone, Susan. The Time War destroyed it."

She drew in a shaking breath. "No. No more loss." She sat on the hard, cold floor. Bringing her knees to her chest and arms hugging her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I am scared, grandfather. What do I do now?" Resting her head on her knees. "I have nothing left."

The Doctor watched her for a moment and weakness overcame him. He left his post at the console and went to his granddaughter's side. "You have me. You will always have me." Sitting next to her and holding her. Held her like he used whenever she had a nightmare as a child.

* * *

"_Grandfather!" She shouted from her bed, hiding under the covers. "Grandfather!"_

_He hobbled into her bedroom and smiled when he saw her hiding under her covers. "I'm here, Arkytior." Sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her covers off her. "Come here." He sat with his back against her headboard and pulled her into his arms. "It's just a nightmare." In her ear, he told her the children's stories he was taught as a child. Even after she fell back asleep, he did not leave her side. He sat next to her and even fell asleep next to her._

* * *

"Stay with us, Susan. You know I will protect you." He held her tight as she accepted his comfort. "I remember when I last held you like this. It was just before I let you go to David." Holding her still as she raised her head and moved to put it on his shoulder. "I did that because I knew you would be happy and safe. I would never have let you go if I knew you would be hurt and would face loss."

"I don't know what to do." She pulled away from him and stood up. Her feet took her around the central console. "For the past few human years, I have been happy. But that was because of David. Now, he is gone. I have no idea what to do." She ran her fingers along the edge of the console. The TARDIS seemed to hum under her fingers. "Hello girl. I missed you too," whispering softly.

"Stay," said Clara. Standing next to her. "Until you know what to do."

Susan bit her lower lip, chewing it a little. "Fine. Only until I decide what to do." Her eyes flickering over to her grandfather, who was watching her carefully from the other side of the console. "But if I say leave me behind, then leave me behind. No arguments."

"Unless your life is in danger." He was still watching her. Waiting for her to react. She only nodded. "Right, let's go. A thousand adventures await us." He pushed the levers. Taking his eyes off Susan, who had turned her back on him. "Your room is still there. Turn right, then left, pass four doors, turn left and second door on the right."

"It's moved again?" Laughing very softly. Just a small chuckle. She was still heartbroken. She had lost the love of her life but her grandfather was trying to cheer her up. "I will be there if you need me." Walking away from the both of them. Leaving with her thoughts and a broken heart.

The Doctor watched her as she left the console room. "We need to keep an eye on her from now on. She is vulnerable and in need of friends right now."

Clara smiled at him. "Don't worry. She has us." Looking to where Susan had disappeared.

* * *

After a few wrong turns, Susan finally found her room. It had not changed. It was dusty and needed reorganising. But it was the same nonetheless. She opened her wardrobe to find her old clothes still hanging there. They would not fit her any more. Reorganising would have to wait. But one little thing caught her eye. A shoe. "My shoe." It sat on top of a pile of her old things in the corner of her room. It was the one thing she remembered from the last time she was here. She gained a hole in her shoe from running away from the Daleks. That was when she met David. She took up the shoe and sat on her bed. This was strange.

She held the shoe tightly as memories returned to her.

* * *

_David led her away. Away from the spot that had once held her life line. Now he was gone. She had to be human. "Susan?"_

_Turning. David was stood there, trying to get her to leave but she was determined to stay behind. Her eyes were drawn to the spot where her home stood moments ago. "He has my shoe." Looking down at her bare foot._

"_Come here." He lifted her up and carried her away._

_Susan felt safe. She felt loved._

* * *

"Hey." She finally found her way back to the control room. "Is it all right if I steal some clothes from one of the wardrobes?" Her grandfather and Clara were stood around the console. They stopped talking.

"Why?" Asked Clara.

"I'm taller than my last body." Susan gave a coy smile.

"How did you regenerate?" He asked his granddaughter, who was moving around the console.

Her fingers brushing along the edge. "A roboman. It had been fine for a year until then. I got shot." The TARDIS hummed at her touch. "I was going to work with David. It came towards us. I pushed David out of the way and it shot me. I knew if he was hit, he would be killed. I knew I would regenerate if I was hit. So I took the hit. Just missing my hearts."

"I am sorry."

She ran her fingers along the edges of the TARDIS console. "It's all right. It was tough trying to explain to people that I was the same person." She looked up at him. Her eyes sad but no tears fell from them. "Where are you going now?"

"You will come with me?" He asked. Delight in his eyes.

"I have nothing else." Giving a shrug of her shoulders sadly.

"You have me. Even if you don't want to." He had sadness in his eyes. Susan could see that. Probably matched her own.

She walked around the humming console and stood next to him. "Grandfather, I do want you. But you left me for a reason. I just want that again. Coming back into this life is terrifying to me."

Her loving grandfather wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I will be there for you every step of the way." Pushing the lever to make the TARDIS take off.

* * *

_Susan sat out in their garden. It wasn't much but it was beautiful all the same. The moon was full in the sky and the stars blinked against the black sky. "Susan?" David's voice came into her thoughts._

"_Hello." She smiled up at him._

"_Are you all right?" He sat next to her. Still afraid to hold her hand or touch her. She was very delicate at the moment. A few hours before, she was crying in the shower. It hit her that she was without her grandfather. It took David a while to calm her down._

"_Coping." A streak of light passed across the sky. "There he is." Pointing to the moving light._

_David wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He's watching over you."_


	4. Travelling

**Travelling**

**1st Person**

I had watched my grandfather from an early age. I knew all his quirks and mannerisms but now he had changed. This regeneration made him more energetic. Looking for more adventures. It was nice. It was new. He made her laugh more. The younger version was slower and grumpier. But this grandfather could run circles around her. Twice. "Right, we are dropping Clara off and I have a surprise for you."

"What?" I laughed as I leant against the railings in the control room. I noticed them both smiling at me as the mad man flew the TARDIS. He could never fly it properly. "Grandfather?"

"I am not telling just yet." He smiled at me.

"Clara?" I begged her but it was useless. She just shook her head and stood next to me. "You two are horrid together."

"Don't blame me," said Clara. "He encourages me."

I laughed, "or you encourage him."

The TARDIS came to a land. "Right, have fun you two." Picking up her bag and turning towards the doors. "See you in three days." She rushed out of the doors leaving myself and grandfather alone. For the first time since I came back in his life.

The silence in the control room did not last very long. "Right, my dear. For your surprise." He pushed the appropriate levers and typed something into the old school typewriter. We took off. Just the two of us again. Like the old days.

* * *

"Grandfather! This is ridiculous!" I laughed as he placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"I told you it is a surprise." He held my shoulders and guided me out of the TARDIS. I could hear a lot of sounds: voices, footsteps. I could smell a lot: food, body odour.

"Grandfather!" I laughed as we stepped out further. "Take it off, please."

He laughed again. It was nice to hear him laugh more. He took off my blindfold, "we are here."

I knew where we were as soon as the blindfold was off. I did not need to look around. "I can't believe it! The Rings of Akhaten. You brought me here when we left Gallifrey." I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds of people. "Is it the offering?"

"It is. Hopefully not as eventful as the last time I was here." I did not have time to ask him about it as he pulled me to the nearest market stall. I was very young when he brought me here for the first time. He wanted to watch from afar but this regeneration of my grandfather wanted to be in the middle. He negotiated with the tender to let us try some of the local food. I have no idea what it was but it tasted like strawberries with a hint of lemon. It was like an ice cream but it was warm. "Come on." He took me by the hand and pulled me through the throngs of people to the large arena, where the offering was about to begin.

"Thank you," I say to him, nudging him with my knee.

His long arm wrapped around my shoulder, holding me closer. "You're welcome." We watched in silence as the offering began. It was exactly like I remembered it all those years ago.

I could not look away. This was a beautiful thing to witness. It was just the two of us again. But all I could think of: was the fact that I was not with David. I loved him dearly. I would never see him again. It would mess up his time line if I went into his past. I just wanted to see him again. Could I just ask? Could he just let me see him one last time? No. He would say no.

The singing started to grow louder. It was beautiful. The start of an adventure for me. A new adventure.

* * *

We travelled far and wide. Just the two of us. We went to the past, future, many planets and a few moons. It was our last trip before returning to Earth to see Clara. We were orbiting Earth both of us sat at the door of the TARDIS. Our legs hanging over the edge. I had taken my shoes off and he had made us some sandwiches. "Grandfather?"

"Yes?" He spoke with a mouthful of cheese sandwich.

I could not help but giggle. "Grandfather!" Taking my piece of the sandwich from the plate on his lap. "I have one more request."

"What is it?" He kept looking down at the beautiful sight of Earth.

I bit my lower lip for a moment. Scared of his reaction. "Can I see him? Just one last time. I won't speak to him. I just need to see him."

He let out a long sigh. "I know. I have been thinking about it. As long as we stay in the shadows and don't get noticed, you can see him."

I was relieved. I was expecting him to say no. His younger self would have said no. This regeneration was more reckless. "Thank you!" Wrapping my arms around him. Hugging him for the first time in a very long time. "Sincerely. I mean it. This is closure for me."

"No problem, girl." He kissed the side of my head.

* * *

The TARDIS came to a land and I knew I was going to see David once again. One last time. "This is Earth just before the Daleks invaded." He explained before we left the TARDIS.

"But David was a teenager." I was confused. I thought I was going to see David as I remembered him.

"I can't take you to David when he was an adult. The Daleks invaded when he was a on the brink of becoming a man. If I arrive and the Daleks detect us, that could mean disaster to the Humans on the Earth."

"Oh." It was sad that I was not going to see the David that I remembered. "Okay. It's better than not seeing him at all." I nibbled my bottom lip again. I was nervous. I always bit my lower lip when I was afraid about something. I was going to see David as a young child. He always talked so fondly of his childhood in London. Living with his mother, older brother and two younger sisters. All of whom died during the Dalek invasion. David had lost everyone until he met the resistance. Until he met me. Well that's what he said.

"Are you sure?" Grandfather asked me.

I stood staring at the doors. Out there was Earth. Out there was young David. Who had no idea what was about to happen to him and the rest of the world. No idea who I am or who I will be to him in his future. "Okay. I'm sure." My feet felt like they were lead weights on the end of my feet but I was moving. Going slowly but I was moving. Grandfather made sure he walked behind me. Letting me lead the way.

My footsteps echoed as I walked from the control centre to the exit. My hearts beating wildly in my chest. This was it. I was going to see him. One last time. Cautiously, I pulled the door open. Sunlight hit me. I stepped outside and let the warmth envelope me. Blue sky above me, green grass under my feet. "Hyde Park." Grandfather said from behind her.

"This was his favourite place. He came here as a child." I did not look away from the sight in front of me. A peaceful Earth. No ruined buildings. Everything intact. This was strange to me. I remember London in the 60s, different, old. The 22nd century was broken. We were beginning to fix it again when David and I settled. Before the Daleks arrived. But here, it was new, clean and together.

People were enjoying the summer heat. Relaxing in the son, having picnics. Just being normal. They had no idea what was about to happen to them. Not knowing the horror that lay in their near future. I wish I could just warn them but that was against the laws of time. Grandfather would not approve if I did. The consequences would be dire. If she did, the Daleks may become defeated quicker and she would never have met David. But then she would not have felt the heartache on his death. The heartache would never had happened if she had not met him. Too many variables.

"Susan?" Her grandfather stood behind me. He had given me space to come to terms as to where I was right at that moment.

"I don't want to see him." I said softly. "I can't see him." Turning away from the happy faces, the happy families and the passing workers. "I can't." I stared him, hoping he would give me an answer.

"David!" A woman called from nearby. It was too late. He was here and now I needed to see him.

I turned away from my only family to what could have been my future family.

I saw him. Not much younger than when I first met him. I smiled as I saw him run to an older woman and hugged her tight. "Hello mother," said David with a smile. "This is nice of you." Looking down at a basket in her hand.

"It's your birthday." His mother smiled.

"It's the 22nd of May." I said softly when grandfather stood beside me. "It's David's birthday. The Daleks attack tomorrow. I remember him telling me. The day after his 18th birthday." I did not take my eyes off the man I fell in love with. Fall in love with. I don't know. I'm in love with him but the man before me does not know I exist to be in love with me. I watched in silence. Grandfather stood quietly next to me. He did nothing. He said nothing. That was a comfort for me. Hearing anyone else talk would spoil the moment.

"Come on, lad. Sit down and eat your lunch." His mother ordered David, who laughed and plopped himself down next to her. Stretching out on the blanket. His smile said everything. He was happy. I knew that smile. He would smile at me everyday, just like that one he was giving his family.

I turned away from them. Facing the young looking face of my grandfather. "I'm done. I've seen what I've needed to see." He stepped forward and just hugged me. I needed it. I didn't realise it but I did. I broke down in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: People have asked if this will continue into the Day of the Doctor story. Yes it will. Susan will be included. So she will meet the War Doctor and the Tenth Doctor.**


End file.
